vampirserienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Englische Serientitel
Fantasieserien * Lara Adrian's Midnight Breed series (2007–). * Elaine Bergstrom's Austra Vampires series (1989–). * Jim Butcher's The Dresden Files series (2000–). It should be noted that not all of these novels concern themselves largely with vampires, but a war between vampires and wizards figures heavily in the story. * P.C. Cast and Kristin Cast's House of Night series * Kresley Cole's The Immortals After Dark series (2006-) * Nancy A. Collins's Sonja Blue series (1989–). * MaryJanice Davidson's Undead series (2004–). * Guillermo del Toro with Chuck Hogan The Strain (La trilogía de la oscuridad) (2009 - ). * P. N. Elrod's Vampire Files series (1990–). * Christine Feehan's Dark series (1999–). * Jeaniene Frost's Night Huntress series (2007–). * Stephenie Meyer's Twilight series series (2005–2008) * Christopher Golden's Saints and Shadows Saga (1994–2003). * Laurell K. Hamilton's Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter series (1993–). * Charlaine Harris's Southern Vampire Mysteries (2001–). * Kim Harrison's Hollows series (2004–). * Tanya Huff's Blood Books series (1991–1997). * Charlie Huston's Joe Pitt casefiles series (2005–). * Jasper Kent's Danilov Quintet (2009–). * Sherrilyn Kenyon's Dark-Hunter (2002–). * E. E. Knight's Vampire Earth series (2003–). * Brian Lumley's Necroscope series (1986–). * Richelle Mead's Vampire Academy and soon to be coming Bloodlines (Richelle Mead novel) series * Christopher Moore's A Love Story series (1995–2007). * Kim Newman's Anno Dracula series (1992–). * Anne Rice's Vampire Chronicles series (1976–2003). * Marilyn Ross's Barnabas Collins series (1966–1971). * Fred Saberhagen's Vlad Tepes series (1975–2002). * Darren Shan's The Saga of Darren Shan series (2000–2006). * Maggie Shayne's Wings in the Night series (1993–). * L.J. Smith's The Vampire Diaries * Jeanne C. Stein's Anna Strong series * Whitley Strieber's Hunger series (1981–2002). * JR Ward's Black Dagger Brotherhood series (2005–). * Freda Warrington's Bloodwine series (1992–). * David Wellington's Thirteen Bullets, 99 Coffins, Vampire Zero, 23 Hours (Laura Caxton, James Arkeley series) * Gene Wolfe's Urth: Book of the Short Sun trilogy (1999–2001). * Chelsea Quinn Yarbro's Saint-Germain series (1978–). * Dianne Sylvan's Shadow World series. * Chloe Neill's Chicagoland Vampires series. Kinderserien * The Little Vampire series, by Angela Sommer-Bodenburg (1979). * The Bunnicula series by Deborah Howe and James Howe (1979). * School for vampires series, by Jackie Niebisch (1985). * The Darkangel series by Meredith Ann Pierce (1982–1990). * The Vampire Diaries series by L. J. Smith (author) (1991–). * Night World series by L.J. Smith (1996-) * The Silver Kiss by Annette Curtis Klause (1992). * The Last Vampire series by Christopher Pike (1994–). * Companions of the Night (1995) by Vivian Vande Velde. * Amelia Atwater-Rhodes's novels In the Forests of the Night (1999), Demon in My View (2000), Shattered Mirror (2001), Midnight Predator (2002), Persistence of Memory (2008). * Saga of Darren Shan also known as the Cirque Du Freak series (2000–4) series by Darren Shan. * Sweetblood by Pete Hautman (2003). * Ellen Schreiber's Vampire Kisses series (2005–). * Peeps by Scott Westerfeld (2005). * Twilight series by Stephenie Meyer (2005–2008) * The Last Days by Scott Westerfeld (2006). * The Blue Bloods series by Melissa de la Cruz (2006 -). * Richelle Mead's Vampire Academy series (2006–2010). * Tantalize by Cynthia Leitich Smith (2007). * The House of Night series by P. C. Cast & Kristin Cast (2007–). * The Reformed Vampire Support Group by Catherine Jinks (2009). * Little Dracula series by Martin Waddell & Joseph Wright (1986–2001).